Serendipity Is
by xFeedMePoisonedCandyx
Summary: Once again, the Captains just can't control themselves when it comes to meetings. And once again , Yama-jii gets stressed. Only rated T because Ken-chan uses a naughty word : Please R&R, I like to feel wanted...


**Serendipty Is...**

**Disclaimer:** you guessed it; don't own Bleach (I wish)

**A.N:** hi there chumly-wummlys. Don't ask me why I've written this. Possibly because I could not be bothered to do my history essay. If I fail it will be everyones fault but mine, nach.

This is a kind of sequel to one of the first things I ever wrote. It was called 'The voice of Reason'. I know. How cool is that? Anyway, you don't need to have read that for this to make sense, although I'd appreciate it if you checked it out. And, ya know, everything else I've written. Haha.

Muchos thanks :)

* * *

Yamamoto had woken up that morning confident in the knowledge that the day's meeting would go smoothly. He was so eagerly anticipating this that he actually whistled while he worked on the paperwork in his office, causing his lieutenant to leap up in alarm and run for an inhaler, convinced he was having an asthma attack.

The day beforehand, after a couple of mildly worrying and, quite frankly, frustrating, weeks, Jyuushiro had been deemed well enough to leave Squad Four and resume his normal duties. He would therefore – blessedly, _mercifully_ – be returning to the weekly captains meeting.

Yamamoto saw this as evidence that there was a benevolent God, and that he had indeed been smiled upon by the Almighty. Jyuushiro was such a calming presence on the other captains. The three meetings that had taken place in his absence had been almost too much for the sou-taichou to handle.

He was no longer a young man; didn't he deserve a simpler life?

Things were so complicated nowadays. He remembered looking up at one point and noticing that young Hitsugaya-kun had gotten stuck halfway through the window.

And that was just during the first week. In addition, Byakuya had stormed out in a huff, Zaraki had walked out with a broken nose, Soi Fong had thrown the mother of all sulks, Shunsui had unwillingly (and unknowingly) donated several pints of blood to Mayuri's research, and halfway through the most recent meeting, the normally composed Unohana had screamed at everyone present that if they didn't all shut up right know she would go straight to her union rep and have them all sued for trauma.

This then provoked a heated – albeit whispered - debate about whether or not a Shinigami Worker's Union actually existed, or if Retsu had spent too long alone with bandages and ointment and was finally starting to lose her marbles.

Anyway, all of that was in the past. Today, the calming presence of Jyuushiro Ukitake would return, and so would the honour of the Gotei 13.

Yamamoto just prayed there wouldn't be another controversial topic on today's agenda. Shunsui's 'Yellow Uniforms on Friday to be Mandatory' idea had been more than enough.

-----

'And I believe that is everything covered. You may leave.'

As the thirteen assembled captains began to exit, Yamamoto breathed a sigh of relief. Throughout the meeting, he'd been on tender hooks. Even with Jyyushiro present, he'd been certain some incident would occur. There had been one especially tense moment between Zaraki and Byakuya, but it had passed.

Indeed it was looking like a relatively successful day. Yamamoto felt almost… almost happy…

Of course, it was too good to be true.

'The fuck is your problem, _princess?!_'

Yamamoto groaned internally. So much for the peaceful meeting.

'I would assume you are talking to me, Zaraki?' was Byakuya's icy reply.

'You better believe it! The hell you starin' at me for?'

'Why on earth would I want to stare at _you_?'

'You tell me – '

It never ceased to amaze how much like schoolchildren captains were. Kenpachi was mad with Byakuya for _looking at him_, of all things, and currently the others were forming a circle around the two, eagerly watching them square up to one another. Yamamoto wouldn't have been surprised if they started chanting 'fight, fight, fight!'

What he needed right now was a large brandy. But more immediately, he needed Jyuushiro to intervene and put an end to this childish squabbling.

Except…

'Shunsui!' Yamamoto boomed over the noise of the bickering captains, 'where is Jyuushiro?'

Kyoraku looked up from the floor, where he was currently sprawled, alongside his beloved sake bottle.

'With Unohana. He left pretty quick… headache or somethin',' Shunsui grinned, 'miss him, Yama-jii?'

Yamamoto paled. Left? Already? But what about…

'I dunno why you got such a problem with me rich boy, an' I don't care either! So how's about we finish this right now?!'

'Get a grip you idiot! He wasn't looking at you in any way!' Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

Zaraki turned on the much younger captain.

'Stay out of this boy!'

The temperature plummeted as Hitsugaya glared at him.

'Naaahh, Toshirou-kun. S' awful mean of him ta talk to ya like that now, ain't it?' Ichimaru drawled, scooting up to the boy, causing him to turn white and look about for the nearest exit.

On the other side of the room, Soi Fong was shouting at Mayuri. Something about him becoming a 'permanent fixture on her office wall.'

Aizen tried to intervene and got a kick in the face for his trouble. He promptly sat down on the floor and accepted the sake the Shunsui offered him.

Tousen just, well, just stood there.

Yamamoto cleared his throat, ready to yell at all assembled to be quiet, when there was a loud crash, and everyone turned to look at the newly created Hitsugaya-shaped hole in the wall, through which Ichimaru was peering bemusedly.

This, Yamamoto decided then and there, was not what a man of his age should be doing. He quietly stepped down of his raised podium. He passed the now wrestling forms of Soi Fong and Kurosutchi. He ignored the giggles and wolf-whistles coming from an intoxicated Shunsui. He marched straight past the ferocious, swirling reiatsu that was Byakuya and Kenpachi.

Once outside, Yamamoto made a beeline for his office. He intended to pour himself a glass of brandy, and then go and find Jyuushiro. Once there, he was sure he could spent several happy hours bitching about the others with his favourite student.

Just before heading out to search for Jyuushiro, he scrawled a note and left it on his desk, so as not to forget:

'_Will be unable to attend next captain's meeting, as unfortunately will be sick_.'

* * *

...

Am unceratin about this. Please review, and let me know :)

Thanks lads x


End file.
